Summer Heat
by Crystal Delphina
Summary: This series focuses on RH but also includes the other pilots as they spend the summer toghter in the Sanc Kingdom. Remember to R&R. Mild language. Complete.
1. Summer Heat Part 1: Practicing

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, I am just using them in this story, so do not sue me.  
  
  
Summer Heat Part:1  
By PurpleDolphin4  
  
The mobile doll came in for a quick attack, barely 800 yards away before the beam saber quickly cut through it.  
  
"Four left," a monotone voice came over the comm. system. "can you take them?"  
  
"No problem," the voice from the person inside the suit said. Without a seconds hesitation, the dolls blew up as the twin buster rifle shot off. The cockpit door opened, and the pilot grabbed onto the handle hanging in front of her, slowly taking her down to the ground.   
  
"Good job," the same monotone voice said as he was starring at the work console.   
  
The year was now A.C. 198. Peace had successfully apparently branched between the Earth and space. The gundams and their pilots had disappeared after the last battle in A.C. 196, for a short time so the Earth and colonies wouldn't be reminded of war. The summer had been going great so far even though it had only been about two weeks. All of the friends had returned to the Sanc Kingdom at Relena's invitation for a summer break.   
  
"Herro...," the girl said starring at the slim figure bending over the console, "do you think we could practice again some time this week?" the girl asked as she turned back to the gundam she had just exited. Zero towered above her as she thought back to the past few days of training.  
  
"Sure Relena." Heero replied as he stood up straight and began to walk towards the exit.  
  
"I'm surprised though. A pacifist such as yourself asking me to train you in weaponry. What are the politicians going to say when their beloved dove of peace starts carrying around a gun?" Heero said with a slight smirk.  
  
"I really don't care what they say. I am fed up with the meetings and decisions I have to make daily. I want to have some fun and try something, also I could learn to protect myself better. That's why I told the Earth Colony (a new organization formed between the two) executives that I was taking the summer off and not to bug me unless war broke out. Any ways, after talking to Duo about it last night, apparently I am learning from the best." Relena replied with an equally effective smirk.   
  
"Got that right," as Heero continued walking until they reach his motorcycle. Both got into leather suits before taking off to head back to the Peacecraft mansion.   
  
A.N.: So that is my first Fanfic. Please R&R and say if I am off to a good start. I have three chapters ready, but I won't publish them if no one will read it. The ratings will go up by the way. Thanks a lot.   
  
  



	2. Summer Heat Part 2: Pool Time

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters, so do not sue me, got it.  
  
A.N.: Thank you to all the people that wrote me some good reviews. If you want more chapters to keep coming, keep writing the reviews, that what keeps me going. By the way, read the first part if you haven't already, otherwise the story might seem a bit confusing. Thanks again for helping come off with a great start. Keep the R&R coming, and I may just be able to give you part 3 tomorrow.   
  
Summer Heat Part 2  
By PurpleDolphin4  
  
Recap: "Got that right," as Heero continued walking until they reached his motorcycle.  
  
Both go into leather suits before taking off to head back to the Peacecraft Mansion.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Once inside the mansion, it took only a second for the two of them to find where everyone else was. Walking out onto the back deck, Relena saw the eight teenagers hanging around the pool, and without even saying "hi", ran upstairs to her room and got her swimming suit out and started changing.   
  
Heero remained down by the pool surveying each of his friends; Duo, Quatra, and Trowa were trying to splash the girls then quickly move under them. Wufei was sitting out on one of pool chairs, apparently meditating, when all of a sudden a wave of water hit him square in the chest soaking him. Opening his eyes immediately, Sally in a green bikini, stood in front of him with a bucket in her hands.  
  
"ONNA, WHY DID YOU JUST DUMP WATER ON ME!" Wufei shouted.  
  
"Come on Wufei and get in the water." Sally replied.   
  
"No, never. It is dishonorable."  
  
"Please."   
  
"NO!"  
  
"But I'm getting lonely. Won't you just come in for 15 min. I won't bug you for the rest of the day. You're already wet."  
  
"You won't bug me for the rest of the day?"  
  
"No." -At least not really- thinking to herself.  
  
"Fine."  
  
All of a sudden, Wufei jumped up from the chair, ran towards Sally, grabbed her waist, and jumped into the deep end of the pool, before she could even react.  
  
"Will I have to do that to you Heero to get you to come in the pool as well?" Relena asked from behind him.  
  
Heero looked behind him and slowly turned around, looking her slowly from top to bottom, seeing Relena in a skimpy blue and gold bikini (and do I mean skimpy). It clearly showed off her curves well.  
  
-Damn she looks hot- he thought. Quickly he mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Well..." she asked again, walking in front of him.  
  
"No, you don't," Heero said getting ready. He flung forward and did the same thing Wufei had done. "because I will." Heero whispered in her ear before they both jumped in the water.  
  
*Splash*  
  
When they both surfaced, everyone was laughing, including Wufei ever so slightly.  
  
"Heero, I can't believe you. And jumping in with you clothes on as well." Relena said playfully splashing him.  
  
"Well, you said..." he replied, smiling, yes actually smiling. "so I just acted."  
  
With one quick hop, Heero was out of the water. He slowly peeled off his soaking shirt that had been sticking to him, wrung it out, and placed it flat on one of the chairs. Relena had been watching him the whole time.   
  
-Oh my god, he has the perfect body. Look at all his muscles, and especially wet-  
  
"What are you staring at Relena?" Hilde said from behind her, knowing full well.   
  
"Oh, nothing." She said spinning around to face her blushing.  
  
"Yeah okay, that's what I thought. Hey Duo stop that. Put me down. Duo." Hilde had slowly risen out of the water, as duo was lifting her.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say babe." And Duo just let go of her, watching her sink in the water.   



	3. Summer Heat Part 3: Secrets

Disclaimer: "All of you back away, now" all characters from Gundam Wing closing in on authoress, "Okay, okay, I get it. I will tell the readers I don't own you, are you happy now" *Heero nods head, and walks off with everyone to get ready for the story. "I case you didn't get that, I do not own any of the GW characters, I am just using them for my story, so don't sue me." Authoress looks around for Heero, "And don't shot me either, Heero." *shot goes off*.  
  
A.N.: So have you guys enjoyed the story so far? Remember to R&R, I would enjoy the encouragement, or criticism. I would also like to thank my friend that Miaka713 that contacted me and we have been exchanging ideas and stuff. Thanks again Miaka713 ;). Some people said the stories need to be longer. Is this a better length? Tell me in the reviews. Enjoy guys, and remember that to get the next story I need at least 10 reviews (don't you just love blackmail?). And go check out my other story "Hidden Secrets". The rest of it should be coming out soon. Ciao babe;)!  
  
P.S. Heero may seem a bit OOC, but do not be alarmed.  
  
* * = action  
~ ~= thought  
  
Summer Heat Part 3: Secrets  
  
As he gazed into the white screen of his laptop that he brought every where with him, he heard a knock on the door.  
  
~ It's probably Duo, wanting to bug me about something ~  
  
"Come in." Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
He heard the door open and close before he finally turned away from his computer. He was slightly surprised but covered it up before it registered on his face. Relena was standing in front of him clutching a teddy bear.   
  
~ No wait, that's the bear I had left for her 16th birthday ~  
  
"Heero, do you mind if I sit down?"  
  
He shook his head no, and motioned to a chair near the desk he was working at. She took the chair and then began to talk.  
  
"Heero, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I mean taking me to a shooting range and helping me with aiming. And then programming those simulations for me using your gundam. I know Zero's important to you and that you let few people even touch it. Anyway, I just had been looking at the bear you gave me for my birthday. I bet you didn't know I take it everywhere with me. I also just wanted to thank you for protecting me all these years."  
  
Heero didn't say a thing and Relena blushed.  
  
"I have one more thing to say Heero. I think today was one of the first times that I have seen you smile. I mean all of us, especially myself have seen how you have developed a personality without losing your 'Perfect Soldier' training. I am really impressed."  
  
Again Heero hadn't said anything and hadn't changed his expression and had looked straight into Relena's eyes the whole time she had been talking.  
  
"What are you working on if you don't mind me asking?" She said trying to change the subject. Heero turned back to the laptop with Relena slightly peering over his shoulder.   
  
"I'm afraid I may have to take the day off tomorrow to destroy a small guerrilla base a couple of miles outside the Sanc Kingdom. I think I can go in one of Noin's old Tauruses.   
  
* Pause *  
  
"Can I come please?"  
  
"No of course not. I can't believe you would even ask."  
  
"Oh come on Heero. I can go in one of the Tauruses and wait in some underbrush were no one would see me. It would be a good 'simulation' you know. I can actually witness some real actions and see some of you strategies."  
  
"What would Zechs say if I let you come? That doesn't sound very protective on my part you know."  
  
"You wouldn't have to tell Millardo a thing. And if any of the others ask, I'll just say I don't know what they're talking about and you can give them your famous death glare. I would be hidden, and it's a small base right? There is practically no danger. Oh pleassssseeee Heero."  
  
~ She's right. There wouldn't be much to worry about, and she might learn something. But then again... ~  
  
"Fine Relena you can come. You cannot get into the battle though and you must stay covered understand. You cannot let anyone see you. I mean it Relena."  
  
~ Yes I get to go on a mission, and with Heero ~  
  
~I can't believe I am letting her do this ~  
  
"Thank you Heero," She stood and he followed suit. "well thank you for listening to me also. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
She walked over to him and gave him a hug by putting her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest. Heero was stunned but didn't resist her when she leaned into him. He put his hands on her hips.  
  
~ It feels so nice for him to hold me like this. To bad it can't last. At least he is slightly hugging me back ~  
  
~ I want to squeeze her against me and kiss her, but I know I can't. Oh Relena, how'd you do this to me ~  
  
She gave him a small kiss on the his cheek before releasing him, each wanting to do more to each other, but neither knew the others true feelings though both of their eyes held the truth. She picked up her teddy bear, walked out the door and across the hallway to her room and went inside. Heero shut his door, ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He had had to resist the strong temptation to grab her and start passionately kissing her.   
  
~ Damn, damn, damn. Why do I want to do that? I have one reason but it couldn't be true. I mean, how could I 'love' Relena. Just not possible. Is it? ~  
  
**********************************************************  
Relena stood in front of her bathroom mirror and looked at herself.  
  
~ Oh god, why did I just do that. I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight ~  
  
She turned the lights out in her bathroom and went to her dresser and started to change. Once done, she picked up the bear again and flopped down on her bed and just stared at the bear.  
  
"I think he gave you to me, to represent his presence forever close by me. You were there to remind me that he would protect me. His is going to protective always, I just know it in my heart. He doesn't want to harm to come to me, right? So he must care for me. Does any of what I just said make sense, is any of it true, or am I trying to make myself feel better."  
  
She kept staring at the bear.  
  
"Then why I am learning to protect myself. If I already have someone that has sworn to protect me? Even if he has pointed a gun at me a couple of times."  
  
"I love you Heero." She said to the bear, kissed it lightly on the nose and then just laid out on her bed.  
  
~ I want to go over to him right now. I want him to just hold me ~  
  
************************************************************************  
~ I do. I do love Relena don't I ~  
  
Heero was still starring at the mirror, his reflection, knowing what he said was true.   
  
He walked onto his balcony over looking the pool. Thinking back to the afternoon in the pool he smiled again slightly.  
  
~ I could use a swim right now. I'll just go get on my suit ~  
  
Before he left the balcony, he whispered words that had sprung to his lips with lust.  
  
"I love you Relena." He walked back inside his room and began changing.  
  
Without Heero noticing, Quatre had heard everything. What the two had said in Heero's room, except at one point when Dorothy pulled him away for a moment, when they had started planning the mission. He also just heard Heero's words.  
  
~ I knew it ~  
  
******************************************************************************  
"I can't relax and go to sleep," Relena was still starring up at her ceiling laying on her bed. "I know, I'll just go take a midnight hot tub. No one will be up. I'll have it all to myself and I can relax."  
  
She also went and got on her suit, the same one from that afternoon.   
  
So did you guys like it? What is going to happen in the pool? What is Quatre going to do with his information? What is going to happen on the mission? Don't you love these cliffhangers. Well if you want the next chapter start writing those ten reviews. I would just like to remind you that I already have chapter 4 and 5 written, but I won't post them without the reviews. You have been warned. I gotta go because Wufei and Heero are about to shoot Duo. See ya next time hopefully. "Heero drop the gun now, Wufei let go of Duo's hair." Ciao babes gotta run ;)! Always and Forever my faitful readers- Purple Dolphin 4  
  
  



	4. Summer Heat Part 4: Midnight Swim

Disclaimer: "All of you back away, now" all characters from Gundam Wing closing in on authoress, "Okay, okay, I get it. I will tell the readers I don't own you, are you happy now" *Heero nods head, and walks off with everyone following him to get ready for the story. "In case you didn't get that, I do not own any of the GW characters, I am just using them for my story, so don't sue me." Authoress looks around for Heero, "And don't shoot me either, Heero." * shot goes off *.  
  
A.N.: So have you guys enjoyed the story so far? Remember to R&R, I would enjoy the encouragement, or criticism. Well some how you guys managed to make it to ten reviews, some with threats, but anyway here is your reward, I hope you like it. Now I have a special message for my friend Nikki so the rest of you readers don't have to read this, but it is kinda funny. Now Nikki you were bugging me and telling me to post the damn chap before you went crazy, even when I said the story only needed one more review. And Nikki here didn't write a review herself. SO this chapter could have been out yesterday if your dear friend had written a review when she was the first person to read the story. Thanks Nikki. Bet guess what? You may want to right a review this time if you ever want me to write about Heero taking off his shirt in one of these upcoming chapters, and no food allowed (inside joke everyone. I am not about to explain it). Here ends the part for Nikki. Everyone needs to start reading again.   
  
Enjoy guys, and remember that to get the next story I need at least 10 reviews (don't you just love blackmail?). And go check out my other story "Hidden Secrets". The rest of it should be coming out soon. Ciao babe;)!  
  
P.S. Heero may seem a bit OOC, but do not be alarmed. And am I spelling these name right? If one is wrong just write it in the review please.  
  
* * = action  
~ ~= thought  
  
Summer Heat Part 4: Midnight Swim  
  
Heero had just missed seeing Relena walk down the stairs, she was already out the back door and in the hot tub by the time he came out. Likewise, Relena had no idea about Heero because he had slowly slipped into the water, and the jets in the hot tub covered up his minimal noise (yes they keep the jets on all the time so Heero did not suspect any thing in case you were wondering). Because the hot tub was in the corner of the fenced in area, without light, he had not seen Relena.  
  
But Quatre saw them both and grinned a little. He was so interested in watching the two to see if anything would happen, he didn't see his blond girlfriend sneak up behind him until she put her hands over his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Dorothy, shush be quiet otherwise they might hear you."  
  
Dorothy peered over the railing that Quatre was leaning on.  
  
" Why is Heero down there? Wait is that Miss Relena in the hot tub?"  
  
"Yeah, and neither one of them knows that the other persons there. We should go inside before we get a death glare though."  
  
"No Quatre, I want to see what will happen."  
  
"No, were going inside." Quatre dragged Dorothy inside his room by her elbow, while she was still whining.  
  
Relena shot a look up at the balcony. Did she hear Dorothy?  
  
~ Must have been my imagination ~  
  
Relena shut her eyes and sank lower into the hot tub, letting the warm water relax her tight muscles and her mind. The water swirling around her made her feel so at ease that she totally space out everything around her and let the feeling encase her in the water. There were so few times she felt like this due to her lifestyle, she treasured the feeling whenever it came about.  
  
~ I just want to relax. And get my mind off some significant people. Oh... Heero ~  
  
Relena had a smile on her face just thinking of him still happy with the relaxed feeling that ran throughout her body.  
  
Without Relena noticing, Heero was now out of the pool heading towards the hot tub to relax himself.  
  
~ Okay, the swim didn't really help my mind get off her. Maybe the hot tub will. God, why do I love such a kind angel? ~  
  
Heero was right by the hot tub when he realized that someone was already in it. He began to reach for his gun in case it was an intruder realizing it wasn't there.  
  
~ Damn, I left my gun in my room. How could someone actually get in here. Wait... that is ... Relena ~   
  
Heero walked to nearly the edge of the tub before he crouched down to look at her.  
  
~ She looks like she's asleep. Maybe I can surprise her ~  
  
Slowly slipping into the tub trying not to make any noise as his slim body slid into the warm water. Once in he arranged himself so he sat directly across from her. He continued to stare at her. He just let his mind wander onto her.  
  
~ I like her more when she is sleeping. She looks so peaceful. Her inner beauty truly shines just as bright, if not more than her outer beauty. What she believes in her heart is just... right. But I really like her swimsuit, I can't ignore that ~  
  
Relena began to mumble and Heero immediately began to pay attention.  
  
"I should probably head back to my room to sleep." Relena slowly let her eyes flutter, letting out a sigh at having to let go of her feeling of ease. She was defiantly more relaxed though now, so she probably wouldn't have a whole lot of trouble heading to sleep. When she finally opened her eyes all of the way, there were a pair of Prussian eyes staring right back at her. She nearly screamed in surprise.   
  
"Oh my god Heero, can't you maybe make some noise so I know someone else is in the hot tub with me?"  
  
Heero sat there smirking for a minute before he scooted over next to her.  
  
"You just looked so cute I had to surprise you." *more smirking* (remember I already warned you about OOC).  
  
"Well it's time I got to bed because it's already midnight, you know the others are going to wake us up early, I am beginning to prune up," Relena began to stand up and Heero followed suit for the second time that night. "and also if we are going on that mission tomorrow, we need our sleep. At least I know I do, but as for you 'Perfect Soldier' you probably don't need it."  
  
They both stepped out of the hot flowing water, grabbed their towels, dried off some and began the walk through the house up the stairs to their bedrooms.   
  
"Seriously, what was the longest time you worked without sleep? I've seen you do at least three days without sleep Heero. I doubt I could go a day without sleep."  
  
" I once worked for six days, but I became extremely ill afterwards. Tonight though lets go to sleep. Good night Relena. I enjoyed our little swim." This time without any warning Heero kissed Relena on the forehead and went into his own room, all within a matter of seconds. Relena stood in the hallway stunned before facing her own bedroom door and entering.   
  
"Good night Heero." She closed the door to her room after those words.  
  
Once again they both went into their own thoughts while they climbed into their beds.  
  
~ He, he. I saw the whole thing. Wait until I tell the others in the morning ~  
  
"Duo come into the room right now."  
  
"Yes Hilde."  
  
So did you guys enjoy this chapter? Now three people have seen something happen between Relena and Heero. What do they plan to do with this information? What is going to happen on the mission? Don't you love these cliffhangers. Well if you want the next chapter start writing those ten reviews. I would just like to remind you that I already have chapter 5 half way written, but I won't post it without the reviews. You have been warned. I gotta go because now Hilde and Relena are chasing Duo, he just seems to keep getting in trouble with everyone in these chapters. See ya next time hopefully. "Hilde stop slapping Duo, and Relena get your hands off the braid." Ciao babes gotta run ;)! Always and Forever my faithful readers- Purple Dolphin 4 A.K.A Raiha  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Summer Heat Part 5: Plans in the Making

Disclaimer: "All of you back away, now" all characters from Gundam Wing closing in on authoress, "Okay, okay, I get it. I will tell the readers I don't own you, are you happy now" *Heero nods head, and walks off with everyone following him to get ready for the story. "In case you didn't get that, I do not own any of the GW characters, I am just using them for my story, so don't sue me." Authoress looks around for Heero, "And don't shoot me either, Heero." * shot goes off *.  
  
A.N.: So have you guys enjoyed the story so far? Remember to R&R, I would enjoy the encouragement, or criticism. Well some how you guys managed to make it to ten reviews, some with threats, but anyway here is your reward, I hope you like it. By the way, I will sometimes post updates in my reviews, so remember to write reviews, or at least check them out every now and again. Enjoy guys, and remember that to get the next story I need at least 10 reviews (don't you just love blackmail?). And go check out my other story "Hidden Secrets". The rest of it should be coming out soon. ;-) Ciao babe!  
  
P.S. Heero may seem a bit OOC, but do not be alarmed. And am I spelling these name right? If one is wrong just write it in the review please.  
  
* * = action  
~ ~= thought  
  
Summer Heat Part 5: Plans in the Making  
  
The morning had gone fine with almost everyone sleeping in and having a late brunch. Of course Duo had gotten up before then to eat being that the braided boy couldn't wait any longer for food, and Quatre, being the early riser that he was, had gotten up for his morning tea.  
  
"I know something you don't know." Duo was itching to tell someone what he had witnessed in the hallway last night.  
  
"Uh huh Duo. That's nice." Quatre was lost in his won thoughts.  
  
"Well I guess if you really don't want to hear something about Heero and Relena..."  
  
"Duo, you really shouldn't gossip so much, but I can see you want to tell someone, so come on and just tell me what it is you want to say about Heero and Relena."  
  
"Heero kissed Relena last night." Duo was smiling with what looked liked pride.  
  
"Really? I only saw them in the pool area together last night."  
  
"Well he kind of only kissed her on her forehead, but it's better than nothing. Swimming together, huh? These two defiantly have something going on."  
  
"But we are going to stay out of it for right now. I mean don't tell anyone what you just told me. Don't even give hints, otherwise it might ruin something. I mean it Duo."  
  
Duo looked sheepishly as he walked up the stairs to go back to sleep for a bit longer.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll do as you say. I'm interested to see what you got cooking up there Cupid Quatre.  
  
Quatre followed pretending not to hear Duo, and both went into their rooms once upon reaching the top of the stairs.  
*******************************************************************  
  
The morning went fine, and at one in the afternoon, four of the couples decided to go do something.  
  
Trowa and Catherine decided to go for a small hike in the woods, Duo and Hilde decided to go to a movie, Quatre and Dorothy went to go fence for a bit, and after much pleading from Sally, herself and Wufei went to a nearby lake. Of course that left Heero and Relena.  
  
"What are you two going to do?" Duo said not trying what so ever to hide the grin on his face.  
  
"I'm going to my room to read Duo." Relena waved a small goodbye to the couples and walked up the stairs. Heero gave Duo his legendary death glare while everyone left. As soon as everyone was out the door, he started up the stairs himself. Heero walked to Relena's door and put his head in, being that it was open. She stood up from the bed she had been lounging on and walked over to Heero.   
  
"Can you come into my room, I need to talk to you about this mission while the others are gone?"  
  
Heero turned around and walked to his own room without even waiting for a response, with Relena right behind him.  
  
The sat at the laptop as Heero entered the systems on his computer. A map appeared on the screen of the base and area around it.  
  
~ I can't believe I am going to ask her this, but I have to ~  
  
"Relena, I encountered a small problem in my plan. It requires two people. I thought really hard about if there was any way I could do it by myself and it would mean there would be a possibility of me dying, leaving you alone, and I am not willing to take that chance. And I can't ask the others, because I received strict orders that said if anyone were to accompany me, it had to be you. I believe you are sort of being tested. Relena can you be willing to help me slip into the base?"  
  
" You took that long to say that Heero? Of course I will. I was hoping I might be able to do something other than sit in a mobile suit and wait. So what do I get to do?"  
  
~ I can't believe this. Why the hell did I ask her? Damnit, I something happens... Is she trained enough? I know she can hit a target dead on though. If anything does happen, there will be an obituary in the newspaper for Doctor J tomorrow, I guarantee that ~  
  
"I will enter from the west side and head to their main system base. There will be a couple Leo's that I will hit when we first come in. You are going to hide in the underbrush on the east side. You will enter after I have entered the base. You will take a handgun and a disk. I should be causing most of the confusion, so no one will really bug you. But if anyone does see you Relena, you must kill them. Can you do that?"  
  
Relena nodded her head. Sure she was a pacifist, but that was even more of a reason why she would have to kill. If someone said they saw Relena Peacecraft help destroy a base, she would most likely loose her position, and don't even mention what the media would do.  
  
Heero continued on with the plan.   
  
"We will be communicating with these," he held up two small headsets "once inside the base, I will direct you to their main security room. What your going to do is shut down all security systems. That will take a minute, but I will tell you all the buttons to push. As soon as I say you done, you get out of there, do you understand Relena?"  
  
It all seemed simple enough just so long as Heero directed her.  
  
Heero handed her a uniform that had a hat. "This is close to what they wear. Put them on and put up your hair in the hat. Come back in here when you done and I will outfit you and then we have to go." Heero produced his own uniform and walked into his bathroom to change. Relena stood there for a second, concentrating on the map on the laptop. It showed her where the security room was, the entrances to the base, and were the main control room was. She walked to the door, opened it, and headed towards her own room to change.   
  
~ How exciting, now this is a test to see what I can do. You guerrilla people that are trying to destroy peace, guess what? Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft are taking you down ~  
  
So that was the chapter. I really liked some of the reviews I got. Remember for the next chapter I need at least 10 reviews. Part 6 might take longer considering I need to do a bit more planning on how this mission will go and also I am starting to get tons of homework. Will Doctor J be dead in the next part? What is Quatre planning? What are our favorite couples doing on their dates? These questions and more will only be answered with the fearsome 10 reviews. Bwahahaha. Well anyway, I'll write more soon.   
;-)Ciao babe!   
~ Purple Dolphin a.k.a. Raiha  
  
  
  



	6. Summer Heat Part 6: Mission: PEACE

Disclaimer: "All of you back away, now" all characters from Gundam Wing closing in on authoress, "Okay, okay, I get it. I will tell the readers I don't own you, are you happy now" *Heero nods head, and walks off with everyone following him to get ready for the story. "In case you didn't get that, I do not own any of the GW characters, I am just using them for my story, so don't sue me." Authoress looks around for Heero, "And don't shoot me either, Heero." * shot goes off *.  
  
A.N.: So have you guys enjoyed the story so far? Remember to R&R, I would enjoy the encouragement, or criticism. Well some how you guys managed to make it to ten reviews, some with threats, but anyway here is your reward, I hope you like it. By the way, I will sometimes post updates in my reviews, so remember to write reviews, or at least check them out every now and again. Enjoy guys, and remember that to get the next story I need at least 10 reviews (don't you just love blackmail?). And go check out my other story "Hidden Secrets". The rest of it should be coming out soon. ;-) Ciao babe!  
  
P.S. Heero and defiantly Relena may seem a bit OOC, but do not be alarmed. And am I spelling these names right? If one is wrong just write it in the review please.  
  
* * = action  
~ ~= thought  
  
Summer Heat Part 6: Mission: PEACE  
  
"Find a place to land, get out and start heading towards the base, but stay covered. Tell me when you are close by. I'll start attacking when you do," she heard as the Taurus in front of her began to gain speed.   
  
She spotted a small clearing up ahead with the forest surrounding it. She slowly brought the Taurus down, noticing that the base wasn't that far away. It was really small and only had one Leo guarding that hadn't seen Heero or Relena yet.  
  
"I've landed Heero. I am starting towards the base," she said into the headset as her feet touched the grass covered ground. The handgun was were she could easily reach it and the disk in her pants pocket. She quickly began walking, almost jogging until she was about a hundred yards away from the base, crouching in the concealing underbrush.  
  
"All clear Heero. There is only one guard by the entrance that I can see."  
  
"Got it. I'm starting then. Remember to start only when I say 'go'."  
  
Relena watched as a white shining Taurus roared over her and quickly shot the one Leo before she could blink. The Taurus fired a couple of shots near the base, not really hitting it, and landed quickly. She watched as Heero jumped out and began firing with his gun at the guards that ran towards him, fighting a losing battle. Just as he had predicted, the one guard at the entrance close by, left to go deal with the situation.   
  
"Go now," the voice on her headset ordered.  
  
She sprang up from her hiding spot, gun drawn, and bolted towards the entrance. When she saw the keypad lock next to the door, she fired at it twice and the door flung open, just as Heero had told her while they had been traveling to the base.   
  
~ This is way to easy. They obviously didn't have a lot of money, and also had not developed enough yet to prove a major threat ~  
  
"Heero, I'm in. There are three hallways, one to the left, right, and one directly in front. Which do I take?"  
  
"Take the one on the right. You should come to another crossing and go left," she had started running with the first bit of information "you'll then reach a hallway with five doors running on both sides. Go to the third door on the right hand side. Tell me when you're right outside of it...be careful."   
  
She followed his directions, noticing the pause. She had her gun drawn, looking down all of the hallways to make sure no one saw her. She came upon the hallway of and slowly walked to the assigned door.  
  
"I'm outside of the door."  
  
"Good. As soon as you go inside, there should be about three personal. I don't think they will be armed, a lot of the guys that I have came across haven't. Shoot them down and go to the main computer console. You can get these guys easy Relena. You hit the targets dead on. Don't worry."  
  
"I know that. Trust me, I'm excited to get these guys, not worried. I'm going in."  
  
She opened the door slowly surprising the three security officers inside.   
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fighting the intruder?" the biggest one said as all three of them rose.  
  
~ They must think I'm one of them with the uniform I'm wearing ~  
  
"You will be punished for trying to shatter the peace myself and so many others worked hard for."  
  
She quickly rose her gun and hit the big one in the head with the fast piercing bullet. Blood immediately was seen covering the floor.  
  
The other two started to produce their guns when Relena shot them also in the head.  
  
"Did you have to be so dramatic Relena? I heard the whole thing over the headset."  
  
"Yeah, I did. They needed to know why they were dying. So how do I shut down the security systems?"  
  
"Like I said before, go to the main computer console and type in the following commands. The password to get into the system is RPDove, interesting huh. Anyway, type in SSSD, then ://security-down/erm. It will ask for authentication then. Type in 3498269896. Did you get that all?"  
  
"All done Heero. All security systems in the base are down. You are free to do as you wish in this foul place. I'm starting to download the security camera tapes on the disk. Okay done with that, and they are now deleted. What do you want me to do now?"  
  
"Leave the base, and get to your Taurus. I'm going to self-destruct the base and it should go off in five minutes, so we need to be a little further away from it. Get out now. It will take me two minutes. As soon as I say 'go', we both go back to the hanger, okay Relena. I'll see you in a minute. Now leave."  
  
She picked up her disk and gun and waked out of the base, leaving the three bloody bodies as a reminder of her statement.   
  
She got into her Taurus and waited.  
  
"Let's head out. Go Relena. We have a little less than three minutes.   
  
Relena's mobile suit came to life and lifted off from the clearing and followed the Taurus, both heading in silence.  
  
"Hey Heero, guess what?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Mission accomplished," as she witnessed a small explosion.  
  
"Yeah."  
~ I guess I don't get to kill Doctor J...yet   
  
So that was the chapter. I really liked some of the reviews I got, but I personally thought this chapter sucked and H and R were really, really OOC. So I would really appreciate any criticism to improve my writing, or any ideas about how it should continue. Remember for the next chapter I need at least 10 reviews. Bwahahaha. Well anyway, I'll write more soon.   
;-)Ciao babe!   
~ Crystal Delphina~ a.k.a. Raiha  
  
  



	7. Summer Heat Part 7: Dinnertime

Disclaimer: "All of you back away, now" all characters from Gundam Wing closing in on authoress, "Okay, okay, I get it. I will tell the readers I don't own you, are you happy now" *Heero nods head, and walks off with everyone following him to get ready for the story. "In case you didn't get that, I do not own any of the GW characters, I am just using them for my story, so don't sue me." Authoress looks around for Heero, "And don't shoot me either, Heero." * shot goes off *.  
  
A.N.: So have you guys enjoyed the story so far? Remember to R&R, I would enjoy the encouragement, or criticism. Well some how you guys managed to make it to ten reviews, some with threats, but anyway here is your reward, I hope you like it. By the way, I will sometimes post updates in my reviews, so remember to write reviews, or at least check them out every now and again. Enjoy guys, and remember that to get the next chapter I need at least 10 reviews (don't you just love blackmail?). And go check out my other stories, and "Hidden Secrets" is finally completed. ;-) Ciao babe!  
  
P.S. Heero and defiantly Relena may seem a bit OOC, but do not be alarmed. And am I spelling these names right? If one is wrong just write it in the review please.  
  
* * = action  
~ ~= thought  
  
Summer Heat Part 7: Dinnertime - by ~Crystal Delphina~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't care what you say Heero. I did you a favor. I don't want to go back to the estate yet. You owe me and the only thing I'm asking for is to go to dinner. I'll even let you pick the place. I deserve it anyway after the good job I did."  
  
The two pilots (A.N. yeah that's right, I can call Relena a pilot now that she can fly the suits so don't mess with me) were driving away from the mobile suit hanger. Heero was driving Relena's little black sports car, driving back toward the main part of the Sanc Kingdom.   
  
"Please Heero. I swear I don't care were you take me. I'm starving."  
  
"Fine, fine. But don't you want to change out of the these outfits and take a shower? I know I do. I promise we can go someplace after that."  
  
"Okay. Well hurry up then. God, for your line of work, you sure drive like a turtle." Relena giggled as Heero smirked and sped up, racing down the road that no one else was on.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
It was a hour later, and both Relena and Heero felt more refreshed after the shower and change of clothing. Relena was walking out the door with Heero, wanting to know what to expect. She was in a long casual purple skirt and a pink blouse with her hair down in a usual style. Heero was in black jeans with a blue button down shirt on.  
  
"I'm not telling. It's a surprise." Heero replied with a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Okay, that's fine. Just hurry up and open up the car. Like I said before, I'm starving."  
  
Heero walked around to the drivers side of the car. Unlocking it, both himself and Relena got into the car and put on their seat belts. Heero started up the car, and began to pull onto the street, but stopped and faced Relena.  
  
"Close your eyes. We can still talk, but I want to surprise you."  
  
Relena just nodded her head without argument and closed her eyes. The car pulled out to go to some place unknown to the passenger.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Quatre buddy! Hilde and I were just thinking that it might be kinda nice if the whole gang went out to dinner. I could call Wufei and Sally if you called Trowa and Catherine. I know this great Italian restaurant that we all could meet at. So what do you say Quatre?"  
  
"Sound okay to me, but shouldn't we invite Heero and Relena? I mean they have both probably been at the house all day, and it would be a nice break from a computer and a book."  
  
"Nah, we'll just leave em to do something for dinner (just to mention that Duo has a big grin on). We'll meet at Buona Ciba got it? See ya there."  
  
Quatre ended the call on his cell phone then began to dial up Trowa's cell phone number.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're here, you can open your eyes now."  
  
After about a thirty minutes of Relena's guesses to try and find out where Heero was taking her, she was finally rewarded, not that any of the guesses came close.  
  
~ Now why didn't I think of guessing this place? ~  
  
"Raiha's Jaded Dragon?"  
  
"Yeah, I hope you like Japanese food because it's the best place I know."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Lets get a seat at the window that way I can look out at the scenery."  
  
Heero shrugged as they got out of the car and walked inside the restaurant. He glanced at his watch quickly and saw that the time was 6:45p.m.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The group of eight friends sat at the table that faced the window. Duo and Hilde were recommending things off of the huge menu.  
  
Coincidentally, Sally was looking out the window, being that she had already decided on her order, and enjoying the city life passing by. She was also eyeing the nice cars.  
  
~ I wouldn't mind if I had a jeep like Duo's over there. Or a black sports car like the one over there. Maybe in silver though. I wonder if I would be able to convince Wufei to buy me one. Yeah right, I would have a better time proving to him women weren't weak. ~  
  
She was looking at the sports car across the street again in front of some Japanese restaurant.   
  
~ Yeah that would be nice. God Relena's so lucky to have a car like that...Wait, that is really close to her car... THAT IS HER CAR ~  
  
Sally stood up and walked over to the window to get a better look.  
  
"Sally what's so interesting?" Catherine questioned.   
  
Sally didn't answer back.  
  
~ Same license plates, so that has to be her car ~  
  
She let her gaze drift up from the car to the windows of the restaurant.  
  
"Oh my," a surprised gasp escaped Sally's lips.  
  
"What is it?" Cathy was now starting to rise.  
  
"You guys won't believe this but..." Sally turned towards her friends eyes wide and raised her hand to point out the window, "Relena's over there eating and with... well Heero."  
  
A shocked silence followed then the sound of chairs moving backwards and many feet walking quickly to the window except for Wufei and Trowa.  
  
"Took long enough. I wonder what they're talking about?" Hilde mumbled.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thanks for ordering for me. I wouldn't have known what to get."  
  
"Yeah I can tell, being you didn't know what sushi was."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
Heero and Relena were sitting in one of those two person booths, Relena trying to sound as truthful as possible by not laughing.  
  
"Heero, do you know any Japanese? I mean did Doctor J teach you any, or anyone on L1?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wondering, that's all."  
  
"I only know a couple of words."  
  
(A.N.: Everyone ready for you Japanese lesson. There will be a quiz at the end so listen up. LOL.)  
  
"Okay, how about book?"  
  
"Hon."  
  
"Apple?"  
  
"Ringo (A.N.: Not Ringo Star)."  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Konnichi wa"  
  
Relena began to think and Heero kept a serious face the whole time and looked straight at her the whole time.  
  
"Okay, how about... hand?" Relena pointed at her hand while asking.  
  
"Te"  
  
"Knee?"  
  
"Hiza"  
  
"Face?"  
  
"Kao"  
  
"What about tongue?"   
  
"Shita."  
  
"Well if you ask me, your really good at Japanese. You know more than me. You never know, one time Lady Une just might ask you to do something in Japan here on earth. In your line of work, it could happen."  
  
"Hn. Well it seems like you enjoy doing the work that I do." Obviously he was referring to the mission.  
  
"What are you going to do with the disks with the information on them?"  
  
"Give them to Une. I'm just hoping there isn't that much security footage with you on it. Like that little speech."  
  
Relena blushed a little then smiled.  
  
"Well once again they needed to know why they deserved their fate."  
  
Relena looked outside, her eyes widened slightly, then she smiled and turned back to Heero.  
  
"Heero, one last question. How do you say eye in Japanese?"  
  
"I think it is me."(pronounced meh, not me).  
  
"Well then, there are 8 pairs of me on us outside the window."  
  
Heero shot a look at the window while turning his neck so fast, it would give any normal human whiplash, a glare coming on.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh shit, they saw us." Duo shouted removing his forehead from the window.  
  
"You guys, we really should sit down and leave them alone." Quatre said nervously.  
  
"I agree, before Heero comes over here to do more than just glare." Dorothy replied.  
  
They all backed away from the window and joined Wufei and Trowa again and ordered their meal.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Good job. Did you see the look on their faces when you turned to look."  
  
"Yeah. Umph, Duo probably followed us here somehow."  
  
"I think your wrong, cause you know that if it had been Duo, they would all be sitting right over there."  
  
Relena pointed to a table right across from them. A small smile appeared on Heero's lips.  
  
"See there you go smiling again Heero. Your scaring me." Relena joked.  
  
Heero started to laugh at her comment and they continued chatting while they waited for the food.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You guys, I think we can stop looking at them now. I mean let them be in peace. You've been staring at them for an hour now." Quatre pleaded trying to get the others to concentrate on their own meals.  
  
"You never know Quatre. If we stop looking, we may miss something important." Cathy replied looking away from the window for a second to talk to Quatre and actually eat a bite of food.  
  
"Well I don't think so Cathy. Looks as if their done with their meal. Damn." Sally said finally taking her eyes off the pane of glass.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After paying, the young couple walked out of the restaurant. They had finished dinner talking about small stuff like how being a Preventer was working out, the hardships of being a politician, they even talked about the old times.  
  
"Thanks a lot for dinner Heero. You were right, it was really good food." She smiled brightly.  
  
~ That smile could light up anyone's day, even mine ~  
  
Heero gave a light smirk. "Told ya. Your Welcome."  
  
Heero looked across the street to see what his comrades were doing.   
  
"You know there's still five pairs of eyes on us," he said looking back at Relena.   
  
"Oh really. Well lets give em something to look at. Play along Heero."  
  
Quickly, so that not even Heero could react because he was so shocked, Relena pushed Heero back so he was leaning back against the car. She took a step forward, and pressed her length up against his own, leaning into him, and pressed her lips against his while bringing her arms around his neck.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OH MY GOD! You guys may want to look now." Dorothy shouted jumping up and running to the window again.  
  
Everyone's heads turned and jaws dropped at the site before them. Heero and Relena were... kissing! For the second time that night, the group of eight went to the window, even Trowa and Wufei.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"Can you guys believe this."  
  
"Weakling, I can't believe he's kissing a woman."  
  
"Well Wufei, I guess your weak being you've kissed me on more than one occasion."  
  
"She got you there Wu-man. Go Heero buddy. Look at them."  
  
"You guys, this may be interesting and everything, but they are our friends, and I think we should give them privacy."  
  
"Oh shut up Quatre. This is Heero and Relena here."  
  
"Trowa, I can't believe your so interested in this. But your right. Quatre, honey, please be quiet."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shock, plain and utter shock. That was the only way to describe Heero Yuy's reaction. For like two seconds. After recovering, Heero instinctively wrapped his arms around Relena's waist and pulled her in closer. Relena didn't hesitate for a second and quickly pressed herself up further against him.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and looked over Heero's shoulder. She pulled back slightly.  
  
"We got them. Let's leave now." She whispered.  
  
Heero just nodded his head as he let her go, reluctantly, and she removed her arms, reluctantly. We went over to his side of the car an opened it up. They climbed inside, both in silence and Heero started it up. He pulled out of the parking spot and began down the road. He heard slight giggling and looked over to see Relena trying her hardest not to laugh, but failing miserably. Heero just smirked as he continued to drive leaving eight friends behind still gawking.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Once again, I have to say the looks on their faces was priceless. But we'll have to talk a lot tomorrow. Oh well, thanks again for dinner though. I had a lot of fun."  
  
Relena and Heero were leaning on their bedroom doors out in the hall. Heero's arms crossed at his chest and Relena's hands were supporting her head.  
  
"Hn. That will be an interesting conversation. I myself won't have to face the onslaught due to the fact I have to give Une some paperwork."  
  
"Heero Yuy, you are not sitting in your room all day in front of your laptop. If I must, I'll get you fellow comrades to pull you out of there." Relena mockingly was shaking a finger at him with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Fine, well I'm going to bed." Heero got off the door and opened it slightly, but remained in the gall looking at Relena while she did the same thing.  
  
"Yeah your right. I'm completely tired after all we've done today. And I was supposed to just read a book."  
  
Heero moved within his room slightly, but decided to add something.  
  
"Oh, and by the way, the next time you want me to 'play along' warn me first." He slipped into his room further but kept the door open waiting for her reply.  
  
"Oh did I say play along? Well I guessed my shita (did you guys pay attention to the lesson. This is the quiz. For those of you that failed, shita mean tongue) slipped being that I wasn't really playing. Night Heero."  
  
Relena closed her door and was finally in her room. For the second time that night, Heero was slightly shocked but recovered quickly.   
  
"Hn. That's what I thought."  
  
Smirking the Perfect Soldier went inside his own room to get some well deserved rest.  
  
So that was the chapter. I really liked some of the reviews I got, but I personally thought this chapter sucked and H and R were really, really OOC. I hope this chapter was a bit more interesting then the last So I would really appreciate any criticism to improve my writing, or any ideas about how it should continue. So do you guys want to find out what the others say the next day? Want to find out what's happened to Heero and Relena's 'relationship'? Well then remember for the next chapter I need at least 10 reviews. Bwahahaha. Well anyway, I'll write more soon.   
;-)Ciao babe!   
~ Crystal Delphina~ a.k.a. Raiha  
  
  
  



	8. Summer Heat Part 8: Morning Blues

Disclaimer: "All of you back away, now" all characters from Gundam Wing closing in on authoress, "Okay, okay, I get it. I will tell the readers I don't own you, are you happy now" *Heero nods head, and walks off with everyone following him to get ready for the story. "In case you didn't get that, I do not own any of the GW characters, I am just using them for my story, so don't sue me." Authoress looks around for Heero, "And don't shoot me either, Heero." * shot goes off *.  
  
A.N.: So have you guys enjoyed the story so far? Remember to R&R, I would enjoy the encouragement, or criticism. Well some how you guys managed to make it to ten reviews, some with threats, but anyway here is your reward, I hope you like it. By the way, I will sometimes post updates in my reviews, so remember to write reviews, or at least check them out every now and again. Enjoy guys, and remember that to get the next chapter I need at least 10 reviews (don't you just love blackmail?).As a final note, I'm getting kind of tired with this fic, so I think at the maximum there will be three more chapters left. ;-) Ciao babe!  
  
P.S. Heero and defiantly Relena may seem a bit OOC, but do not be alarmed. And am I spelling these names right? If one is wrong just write it in the review please.  
  
* * = action  
~ ~= thought  
  
Summer Heat Part 8:Morning Blues - by ~Crystal Delphina~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Morning sun lazily shown through the lilac sheer curtains with such abundance that it could easily awaken the occupant of the bed into a joyful day. It could have, if not for the extensive rapping at on the door to the bedroom. Relena Peacecraft had expected this kind of morning arousal, but had hoped it could have came at a later hour other then 7 am.  
  
~ My god. It's summer. I only wake up this early when there are meetings ~  
  
"Relena, dome on and let us in." Catherine's voice penetrated the door right into Relena's ears.  
  
"Yeah, you need to tell us ALL the details about last night." Sally sounded exasperated.  
  
"Uh huh, what is up with you and Heero?" Hilde was giddy with excitement.  
  
"Relena, I request that you open this door and talk to us." Dorothy firmly put in.  
  
"Shut up all of you and let me sleep. I'll tell you in two hours."  
  
The rapping had ceased with Relena's shouting, but soon started up again. Relena used on pillow to cover her head, and threw a second one at the door which landed with a thump.  
  
"Damn you all! Just let me sleep!"  
  
"You guys I think she's actually serious."  
  
"I don't care, even if she is swearing at us."  
  
"How about we just come back in, lets say a half an hour? Maybe she won't be so..."  
  
"Bitchy by then. Okay let's go."  
  
~ Finally they got the hint. I'm so...~  
  
Relena fell asleep, to tired to even finish her thought.  
  
The group of four girls walked down the stairs, then down the hallway on the first floor towards the kitchen. When eating breakfast, usually everyone ate at the table in the kitchen. So it was no surprise when they saw all of the pilots there without Heero.  
  
"Did you guys get anywhere with Heero?"  
  
"No, we had to drag Duo away from the door before Heero shot him."  
  
"Yeah, and we had to drag Wufei up the stairs to get there.  
  
"Well then, that means no one got anywhere. I think Relena actually threatened us."  
  
"So that means we're stuck waiting because neither is budging."  
  
"You guys, I think we should..." Quatre started to say before Dorothy cut him off.  
  
"just stay out of it. Yew we all know Quatre, but as friends, we have to know what is going on."  
  
"Have none of you no honor? ALL of you are acting like silly onnas."  
  
This started an argument amongst everyone, except for Trowa that silently ate his cereal, against Wufei. The commotion was heard throughout the house.  
****************  
~ And I just got back to sleep. Oh well ~  
  
Relena sat straight up in bed and listened to the arguing a bit and smirked.  
  
~ Doesn't Wufei get it by now that they won't accept his sense of justice, honor, and integrity ~  
  
Relena got out of the big bed and walked into her bathroom to get a shower. She emerged 10 minutes later, smelling freshly of vanilla.  
  
~ I really need to thank Hilde for that great bath set ~  
  
She dressed quickly into black jeans and a light blue t-shirt. She left her hair down to dry a bit more and walked to her door. She quietly leaned her head against it, listening for anything outside of it. When she didn't hear anything, she quietly opened it and looked out, relieved to see an empty hallway.  
  
~ Might as well go see if they got Heero yet ~  
******************  
Heero made sure that the milk wouldn't fall over in his small pack when he jumped. Sneaking breakfast out of the kitchen this morning was easy when no one else was awake. He planned to jump off his balcony and go eat it in one of the furthest corners of the garden. He wasn't quite ready yet to deal with Duo, cause if he had to, he might shoot him, and then he would have a pissed off Hilde on his case. Heero lightly smirked at that.  
  
~ Maybe I should invite Relena along. I doubt she wants to deal with our friends right now~   
  
Heero looked at his pack one more time, had a vision of himself and Relena jumping off of the balcony with mild and cereal, and realized it was a stupid idea.  
  
~ I might as well go downstairs ~  
  
He began to walk to the door, when he saw the handle turning and realized someone was trying to get in. Heero drew his gun and realized it was most likely Duo who had became impatient. He had told them all before that if they tried to enter they would be shot.  
******************  
  
Relena slowly opened the door and was relived when she didn't find a lock. When she opened it far enough to get her head through, she did just that.  
  
She came face to face with a barrel of a gun. Her eyes went wide for a second and then she smiled and looked up at the holder of the lethal weapon.  
  
"Still trying to kill me I see Heero."  
  
"Relena." Heero half growled while putting the gun back away.  
  
Relena opened the door, stepped in and then closed it behind her.   
  
" I was just coming over to see if they had gotten you Heero. Anyway I thought it would be better if we both went down at the same time. And we can play another game while we're at it." Relena was still smiling at the frowning Heero.  
  
"No Relena, no more games. They're pointless. It isn't like either of us would ever feel that way anyway."  
  
Hurt came over Relena's face like a tidal wave, the reality of the words Heero had just said hit her with such force she couldn't believe it.  
  
~ I thought we both had feelings for each other. What was last night then? ~  
  
Relena began to become angry and this new emotion coursed throughout her body.  
  
"Heero, go downstairs now." Relena seethed through her clenched teeth.  
  
Heero looked at Relena for a second and was confused but didn't show it. She sounded really upset about something.  
  
"Fine" he replied in his unemotional voice. Heero walked out into the hallway with Relena close behind him.  
*****************  
  
"Everyone come in here NOW." Relena's voice echoed through the house, and the eight friends in the kitchen all looked at each other for a second.  
  
"You guys, she sounds mad." Hilde commented. They all rose and walked into the dining room to see Relena standing with her arms folded, facing Heero, who was leaning against a wall with his arms folded, and both of them glaring at each other.  
  
"You wanted something Relena." Quatre said almost timidly. Everyone knew something was going on.  
  
Without taking her deadly gaze off Heero, she just said to her friends, "Stand right there. I have an announcement."  
  
So that was the chapter. I really liked some of the reviews I got. You guys actually went over ten, cool. I hope this chapter was a bit more interesting then the last. So I would really appreciate any criticism to improve my writing, or any ideas about how it should continue. So do you guys want to find out what Relena's announcement is? Well then remember for the next chapter I need at least 10 reviews. Bwahahaha. Well anyway, I'll write more soon. Remember there are probably only going to be two more chapters after this.  
;-)Ciao babes!   
~ Crystal Delphina~ a.k.a. Raiha  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Summer Heat Part 9: Relena's Announcemen...

Disclaimer: "All of you back away, now" all characters from Gundam Wing closing in on authoress, "Okay, okay, I get it. I will tell the readers I don't own you, are you happy now" *Heero nods head, and walks off with everyone following him to get ready for the story. "In case you didn't get that, I do not own any of the GW characters, I am just using them for my story, so don't sue me." Authoress looks around for Heero, "And don't shoot me either, Heero." * shot goes off *.  
  
A.N.: Just as a warning, this chapter is SHORT. I just got those ten reviews so fast, like almost all in one day, that I couldn't make you guys wait two months (because I'm leaving on a vacation). So just so that you know, this chapter is shorter then most of my other ones, but the next chapter after this will probably wrap up the whole story, so except to wait a while. Oh, and didn't you guys just love the cliffhanger in the last chapter? Well there will be another one in this one. :) So have you guys enjoyed the story so far? Remember to R&R, I would enjoy the encouragement, or criticism. Well some how you guys managed to make it to ten reviews, some with threats, but anyway here is your reward, I hope you like it. By the way, I will sometimes post updates in my reviews, so remember to write reviews, or at least check them out every now and again. Enjoy guys, and remember that to get the next chapter I need at least 10 reviews (don't you just love blackmail?).As a final note, I'm getting kind of tired with this fic, so I think at the maximum there will be three more chapters left. ;-) Ciao babe!  
  
P.S. Heero and defiantly Relena may seem a bit OOC, but do not be alarmed. And am I spelling these names right? If one is wrong just write it in the review please.  
  
* * = action  
~ ~= thought  
  
Summer Heat Part 9: Relena's Announcement - by ~Crystal Delphina~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Heero Yuy, you are a jerk." Relena said as if it was an everyday fact. Everyone looked shocked but Relena kept going so that they didn't have time to comment. "I'm sick and tired of these pathetic games we have been playing for the past three years. And I just want to find out the truth now." Relena said keeping her voice level but strong.  
  
"What have I done?" Heero questioned with anger obviously rising in the words the had a tint of confusion mixed in.  
  
Relena was glaring daggers, and they were all aimed at Heero. However, Heero was ready with his own anger, that was slowly building up as a shield, and glared right back at her.  
  
~ What have I done to make her so upset? ~  
  
"I'll tell you what you have done Heero. For the past three years, I have been chasing after you. Last year I didn't really, but since the first day we saw each other, my heart has followed after you. And every time I come close, to breaking through that unemotional shield of yours that seems to encase your human heart, you leave me. I need to know Heero. Do you care for me at all? If you say no, which is fine, I'll be leaving to go back to work, and the rest of you can stay here for the summer. But no matter what Heero, if you say no, I'm leaving YOU. I want you to feel the pain when someone leaves you." Relena's voice had changed to sharp tones that stung everyone with each word. She still was glaring. It was a side of Relena no one had ever seen witnessed.   
  
Wufei chose at this time to mumble under his breath "un-honorable onnna."  
  
Relena spun around towards Wufei, who was on the opposite side of the room, and drew a gun out of somewhere in the process. It was trained right on Wufei. Everyone looked on wide eyed. This was defiantly not the Relena they knew.  
  
"Wufei, I don't suggest you talk right at this time. If any of you speak (Relena eyed Duo), you can't blame me for the consequences. I may not really be a gundam pilot, but I've sure as hell been trained by one." Her voice had become an emotionless copy of Heero's and everyone could hear it. No one dare speak or reply.  
  
Keeping her gun pointed where it was, Relena turned back to Heero with the daggers in her eyes again.   
  
"So Heero, what's it going to be?"  
  
Oh, nice cliffhanger huh? So that was the chapter. Did you guys enjoy it? I really liked some of the reviews I got. You guys actually went over ten, cool, and almost all in one day. I am sorry that it was so short, but I really felt you guys deserved to know what Relena's announcement was. So I would really appreciate any criticism to improve my writing, or any ideas about how it should continue. By the way, I will be taking votes on what people think Heero should say. I will make the final decision but your opinion matters. Should he say he doesn't care, and have Relena walk out of his life FOREVER? Or should he finally let all barriers come down, and truly tell her how he feels? Well you guys can help decide. And don't expect the next chapter to be out for a while, because I'm going on vacation. Well then remember for the next chapter I need at least 10 reviews. Bwahahaha. Well anyway, I'll write more soon. Remember there are probably only going to be one more chapter after this.  
;-)Ciao babes!   
~ Crystal Delphina~ a.k.a. Raiha  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Summer Heat Part 10: Tears From an Answe...

Disclaimer: "All of you back away, now" all characters from Gundam Wing closing in on authoress, "Okay, okay, I get it. I will tell the readers I don't own you, are you happy now" *Heero nods head, and walks off with everyone following him to get ready for the story. "In case you didn't get that, I do not own any of the GW characters, I am just using them for my story, so don't sue me." Authoress looks around for Heero, "And don't shoot me either, Heero." * shot goes off *.  
  
A.N.: Hello all my readers. As I said before, this is the last chapter, so enjoy it. I hope this makes a good conclusion to the story I've weaved all of you. Most you wanted this to happen in your votes, so that was my final decision on what Heero should do. I suggest you read my AN at the bottom as well if you normally don't . Enjoy everyone!   
  
P.S. Heero and definitely Relena may seem a bit OOC, but do not be alarmed.   
  
* * = action  
~ ~= thought  
  
Summer Heat Part 10: Tears From an Answer- by ~Crystal Delphina~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The room was completely silent, each person deep in their own thoughts. Everyone knew this was an important decision that rested on Heero, but would effect everyone. Moreover, it was one topic that Heero never talked about. Love.   
  
~ Come on Heero. I'm sure you know what the answer is. All of us can see your crazy for her. Why can't you? ~ Sally thought while looking between the two, and then she turned to look at Wufei. He seemed to be deep in thought also.  
  
~ You both are strong people in your own ways. Even I would say I need Sally if I had to. You two need each other ~ Wufei concluded. He gave a slight sigh and turned to look at Sally who was staring at him smiling. He became confused as to why she was looking at him, but daring not to speak he just glared at her. Her reply was to wink.  
  
~ Well that's a side of Relena I wouldn't expect to see. Though of course I think she has sort of snapped. This is a little extreme though ~ Cathy thought with a small smirk at how Relena could act if she put her mind to it. I mean, the girl was brandishing a gun, at her friends.   
  
~ 'The only way to live a normal life is to follow your emotions', right Heero? ~ Trowa reflected going back over the advice Heero had given him so long ago.  
  
~ I hope you find what you're looking for Miss Relena ~ was all Dorothy could think of.  
  
~ You've admitted that you love her already once. Why can't you say it again? ~ Quatre thought with pain as he saw the emotions running through of both of his friend's eyes.  
  
~ Relena, I don't care what you say. You will always keep Heero in your heart ~ Hilde reflected knowing that Relena could never truly ever forget Heero. Just like she would never be able to have Duo leave her heart.  
  
~ Come on Heero buddy. She's asking you to just say you care. Remember how I said 'anything at all for the one you love'? ~ Duo silently looked on, willing his best friend to tell his true feelings.  
  
The silence was getting uncomfortable and Relena decided to talk again.   
  
"Heero, am I just another mission? Do you only protect me because it is part of you mission?"  
  
What she said did it for him, and made something click in his mind.  
  
~ Just a mission? How can she think that? ~  
  
Heero took a step towards her, but she remained unfazed. Though she wouldn't admit it, Relena was scared. Scared he would laugh in her face and say 'Why would I ever like you? Of course you just a mission.' Involuntarily a tear fell down her face as these created images flashed through her minds eye.  
  
~ That's it. I am just another mission. He never has really cared ~  
  
Deep in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Heero reach an arm out to her. She was staring off into space and she shivered slightly as if she were cold. However, that was impossible with the heat. She was cold from thinking her thoughts were the truth. The only thing that pulled her back down to earth, was the warmth on her cheek when someone touched it. She became startled and looked up into the eyes of who ever had just saved her from her own personal nightmare. Those cold hard eyes stared back at her. No that wasn't true. Soft Prussian eyes stared down at her.   
  
His hand still cupped her cheek and he used his thumb to swipe away the tears of pain. Relena lowered her arm and dropped the gun that she had threatened her friends with. She looked down and refused to look up at Heero.   
  
" Relena, how could you ever think that our just a mission?" he asked softly hoping the words would reach her ears.  
  
"Relena," he said pausing to tilt her chin up with his free hand so she was forced to look at him " you're important to each and everyone of us." He paused a second as her eyes looked elsewhere. " Me most of all" he said dropping his hands. He turned around and walked out of the room leaving Relena and his friends behind, who were all slightly gawking.  
  
Relena quickly recovered her composure and quickly walked out of the room to follow him, once again, leaving the friends behind. Trowa walked from where they were all standing over to where Heero and Relena were a minute ago. He bent down and retrieved the gun that had clattered to the ground earlier. He held it for a second before standing up and putting it in his pants.  
  
" I think we should just keep this" he commented as the others began to walk over to were he was standing with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
Each one of them in turn slightly began to smile, even Wufei, who all knew that something was forming. Something wonderful, that all had waited a long time to happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
After leaving the others, Heero had headed straight for the gardens. He knew the others would find him soon, but he wanted to be alone for just a bit, so he continued walking until the furthest corner and sat on a stone bench. The tree overhead provided a slight bit a shade while he admired the roses and irises around him.   
  
~ I guess it's time to tell Relena the truth ~ He gave a small smirk. Sure it might be difficult, but it would be better to tell her his true feelings and be with her, then lose her forever.  
  
He lifted up his head as he heard footsteps on the garden path coming towards him. Relena came forward with a lone tear on her face, and she gave a weak smile.  
  
" You left again Heero" she tried to smile a bit more with her small joke. She walked next to him and sat down.  
  
"Did you mean it Heero?" she asked while trying not to sound to hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Every word of it" he quietly replied.  
  
"So I guess you do care." Relena quietly stated.  
  
~ Now or never. Okay this is it. Mission accepted ~  
  
"Relena, I care for you more than I could ever express, literally."  
  
That caught her attention. Her head shot up and looked at him. He seemed to be staring at a white rose. He continued speaking and didn't look at her.  
  
"I have spent my whole life working towards my missions and completing them. When you came into my life, you became an obstacle. You knew too much about me, so I should have destroyed you, but I never really got the chance. I don't think would have been able to anyway. Especially after we danced together before OZ had came to attack. When you told me that you were on my side, that just seemed weird. Then before that, when you had protected me from Duo and torn up your beautiful dress to patch my wounds. No one has ever done that for me. No one has ever cared enough to do so. And that's why I left you so many times. Because you cared, that started to have my buried emotions and human heart come out. You brought me strength Relena, but I was afraid of what was happening. But whenever I was faced with death, or had to possibly kill you, I would whisper your name. You gave me that secret strength I needed. Usually, I was fighting for you."  
  
Heero looked over at Relena and saw that she was starting to cry again, entranced by his words that told all. They all had the truth as they lefts his lips and she realized that all barriers had fallen to the ground.   
  
"I realized something though Relena in this past year. The wars have ended, so there is no need for a 'Perfect Soldier' anymore. Anyway, I could never be perfect, since I'm only human. However, how can I be perfect if I don't have my... strength." He waited to see if she had gotten the meaning. She looked startled as it hit her.   
  
"Do you mean me?" she meekly asked. She had no idea that all of this would make her react the way she was. Sure she had envisioned Heero doing something like this, but it was different when the one you loved with all your being really did return it.   
  
"Yes Relena, I mean you. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that I need you. I need you to care for me so I can... love you." He slightly smiled at her as she grinned wide with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Heero reached over and cupped her face with both hands. For the second time that day, he used his thumbs to wipe her tears away.   
  
"Please don't cry anymore Relena." He quietly asked her. She nodded her head and then threw her arms around Heero's neck, while he brought his hands down and embraced her. They sat like that for a while until Relena leaned back in Heero's arms to look at him.  
  
" Thank you Heero. That's all I needed." She said still glassy eyed.   
  
He smiled slightly and leaned down. He lightly brushed his lips against hers. A feathery kiss that meant so much to both of them that it was practically magical. However, after waiting for three long years, Relena wanted just a bit more. She suddenly stood up smiling.  
  
"Heero, it's getting to hot. I think we should go take a jump in the pool. And I'm sure Hilde is getting tired of restraining Duo by his braid to see what's happening out here. I have my answer, and we now have the rest of our lives." Heero gave a quick nod and agreed. It had gotten somewhat hot, and the pool sounded very refreshing after all that had happened that day.   
  
He began to stand up, when suddenly Relena leaned into him in the middle of his standing so their heads were at the same level. She pushed herself onto him and captivated his lips with her own. Heero was surprised but quickly sunk into the kiss and enjoyed it. They finally parted for air and smiled at each other. Relena grabbed Heero's hand and they began to walk into the mansion leaving the roses behind to withstand the summer heat.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well I hope you guys enjoyed this. I have really enjoyed writing this fic, but I am also happy it is over. I think it actually turned out okay for my first fic, though of course it could have been a lot better. I was thinking that maybe there should be a sequel or an epilogue. What do you guys think? Like a epilogue saying what Zechs or Duo say, Relena and Heero going on another mission, where they go on another 'date' (did the dinner in part 7 count as a date?) or any other ideas like that. :: ~C.D.~ begins to go off into world with thousands of stories waiting to be written at her fingertips ::. Yeah so anyway, if you guys think there should be some kind of wrap up, tell me. Otherwise, I'm just going to assume this brought a closing to all. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it. If you guys want to read other GW romance fanfics, just go check them out. So as a final farewell for this story (unless you guys request a epilogue) ;-) Ciao Babes!   
~Crystal Delphina~  



End file.
